Various types of sandwich construction floorings for different types of cargo carriers are known. However, these may require a structural underframe to provide sufficient support, depending upon the load to be carried. Other floorings may have adequate stiffness or rigidity but are relatively heavy and difficult to assemble. Such floorings also may not provide anchor holes or other means for easy securement of the load thereto.